


The Room of Requirement

by Macker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macker/pseuds/Macker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth year students at Hogwarts have a lot of pent-up frustration and no good way to release it. That is, until Harry, Ron, and Hermione discover a place to hold their DA meetings. Suddenly, a whole world of new possibilities opens up to them and the rest of their peers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doting on Draco

**Author's Note:**

> ****Heads up: NOT sentimental or plot-driven; purely smut, through and through!! Shameless, naughty, and a little nasty. I will try to keep the characters canonical in terms of personality and voice, but some license might be taken, especially for smaller characters. If you don't like porn, you will probably find this first chapter offensive, so don't even bother. I think it makes sense for the relationship Draco and Pansy seem to have, but nevertheless. Later chapters will likely be more romantic and less harsh, so stay tuned for those.

Irritated and impatient, Draco Malfoy leaned back against the wall outside the room of requirement and folded his arms with a sigh. He knew that Potter and his friends were meeting here for some reason and nothing would make him happier than to catch them in the act. Unfortunately, they never seemed to leave the room. Members of the Inquisitorial Squad had been posted for guard duty on a rotational basis, usually two or three at a time. Draco often volunteered for more than his share of shifts, so eager was he to personally land Potter in the worst trouble of his life. But so far no luck. It was infuriating. On this particular evening, he was on duty alone, so he had asked his doting girlfriend to come along to keep him company. No matter what, Pansy always seemed to be interested in pleasing him.

He glanced down at her hair poking out from between the folds of his robes and felt a rush of satisfaction at seeing her on her knees, her mouth full of him. He suddenly yelped with pain and slapped her in the head. "Stupid slut!" he growled, wincing, his anger at Potter bubbling to the surface and coming out at Pansy in a rush. "Why did you bite me?" he demanded, knowing full well it had been an accident. She looked up at him, wide-eyed with fearful regret. He softened slightly, feeling momentarily guilty about lashing out, but quickly shook off the feeling. No weakness. He reached down and grabbed hold of her head with a firm hand, pulling her face back toward his crotch and whispering coarsely, "Try again. No more teeth."

Blushing furiously red, Pansy nodded and opened her mouth obediently as he pushed his cock back toward her face. He pulled his robes aside so he could watch as her lips tightened around him, then began sliding up and down the shaft at steadily increasing speed. Whenever her tongue flicked against the swollen tip, he felt a heavy flutter in his gut, but focused hard on ignoring it. He prided himself on lasting a long time, especially during blow jobs. It prolonged the significant ego boost of watching Pansy eagerly seeking to please him. After all, it wasn't really fun unless she became desperate.

Draco looked up and down the corridor. Nobody in sight. He tried again to listen through the wall for any hint of what Potter was up to, but as usual, the only sound he heard was from Pansy. She stopped sucking for a moment, wrapped her hands around his cock and kissed the tip ever so gently, then began licking all the way up and down the shaft on all sides. This made Draco's vision blur for a moment and his focus melted. It felt so good. He groaned and felt Pansy perk up, continuing excitedly. Clamping his lips shut with annoyance, Draco pushed his hips forward. Pansy choked as he filled her up all the way. A rush of satisfaction erased his previous annoyance.

Pansy recovered quickly from the initial shock of his thrust and seemed to take it as a personal challenge. Moaning, she slid her lips all the way to the base of his cock and pounded it against her throat, shuddering and gagging.

Draco interpreted this as intense arousal. "You like that, baby?" he murmured encouragingly. She looked up at him with wide eyes and answered by increasing her speed. Draco began thrusting his hips gently, his orgasm growing steadily, becoming more and more difficult to suppress. 

Determined to hold off, he pulled away and out of Pansy's mouth. "What is it?" she asked quietly, confused. He shushed her and looked up and down the corridor again. Still nobody in sight.

The moment it took to check the corridor was just enough time for Draco's orgasm to subside ever so slightly. He sighed internally with relief. His shift was nowhere near finished. It was too early to cum.

"Show me those pretty tits," he commanded, with a touch of compliment in his tone. Pansy flushed pink and smiled, pulling her robes apart to reveal her cream-colored, lacy bra. It was unclasped in moments, and Draco reached down to squeeze her left nipple ever so gently, the way he knew she liked it. The reaction was immediate. Pansy's eyes rolled back and she groaned, leaning toward him. Grinning, he twisted her right nipple next, then took both breasts in his hands and pushed them up together. Pansy had begun breathing heavily. He was having fun now.

Slowly, he pushed his hips forward and slid his cock up and in between her breasts, rubbing against her at a steady pace. She shuddered and smiled as he twisted both of her nipples again at the same time. As his cock pushed up toward her face, she reached out her tongue and tapped it with a tiny lick. For some reason, something about this pushed Draco over the edge and his body convulsed. 

Pansy, noticing his reaction, immediately took his cock back into her mouth and began sucking furiously, still rubbing him between her breasts. It only took a moment of this before Draco unwillingly shuddered and came, spilling into Pansy's mouth and dribbling down her chin. This didn't stop her from continuing to suck him hard. Her eyes shone with delight as her mouth filled steadily with his cum. He bucked his hips and cried out. 

When it was over, Draco stood silently for a few moments, eyes closed tight, hips still jerking slightly as his orgasm resolved. Eyes still closed, he cleared his throat. "Good girl."

Pansy shuddered at these words and reached down between her legs, moaning softly. Without opening his eyes, Draco cleared his throat again and her hand froze.

"Swallow first." His voice came out rough and quiet. Immediately, Pansy began gulping down his cum, even licking up the dribble on her chin. As soon as she was finished, her hand slid down into her robes and she sighed heavily.

"Oh, God," she groaned quietly. "I'm so wet, Draco."

After another quick glance up and down the corridor, Draco smiled at Pansy. "So touch yourself." 

And she did.


	2. Full of Nargles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry described his first kiss with Cho as "wet" to Ron and Hermione. But was it only because she was crying?

Beneath the mistletoe, their lips locked. Harry couldn't believe it was finally happening. He also couldn't believe that Cho was simultaneously crying...over Cedric. His heart pounding, he tried to push the confusion and discomfort away and enjoy this moment he had dreamed about for so long.

Her lips were soft, and not just because they were wet from her tears. He had to admit the salty flavor, combined with her lip gloss, was kind of nice. 

Cho startled him out of his trance by throwing her arms around him. Suddenly their bodies were pressed together and Harry felt himself getting warmer as he returned the hug, their lips still locked. He rubbed her back uncertainly, sliding his hands across her shoulders and hips. Cho pulled away from the kiss slightly, half-smiled through her tears, and reached back to move his hand lower. He gulped as it landed on her arse and she leaned in to kiss his neck gently.

Every thought in his mind seemed to pause. The warmth in his body was growing more intense. Cho was now running her hands across his chest and kissing his ears and nose. Then she slid her hands down around Harry's waist and fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder. Very aroused and hopelessly confused, Harry held her awkwardly while she cried into him. 

"Er, it's all right," he said weakly. He didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, Harry!" She heaved a sob, lifted her head and kissed him fiercely, holding his face between her hands and pulling him closer, seemingly desperate. Harry, taken aback, returned the kiss quite willingly, though he could not for the life of him understand what was happening. Suddenly he noticed Cho's hand traveling down his stomach and surreptitiously hovering near his crotch. He stiffened slightly as his brain immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Er, Cho?" Harry pulled out of their kiss to look her in the eyes, though his heart was beating so loudly he could barely hear his own thoughts. "What d'you..." he began. But she cut him off.

"I really like you, Harry."

"Right. You said that. And I, er, I mean, I like you too, you know."

Cho's eyes shone with something more than tears, though Harry couldn't quite name it. "Do you want to touch me, Harry?" Her voice was soft and small. Her hands rested together on his chest.

"Do I..." Harry was at a loss for words. Nothing in his life until now had prepared him for that question. 

"Because I want you to." Cho leaned in and gave him another kiss, then whispered in his ear. "I need to be close to you, Harry. Please." She kissed his neck again. "Please, Harry." 

He opened his mouth and closed it again. His jeans were growing tight and his neck felt hot from her kisses. While his mind was racing for the right thing to say, Cho stepped back and removed her school robes, letting them fall into a pile on the floor around her feet. Beneath them she had on the usual skirt and blouse with the Ravenclaw tie, over which she wore a gray sweater. She pulled that off too and Harry's throat went dry.

Inexplicably, he looked around the large room, expecting to see someone hiding or walking in. Maybe Fred or George would come back looking for something they forgot? He was shaking a little but knew he was being silly. They were completely alone. Alone, and Cho was still removing her clothing, piece by piece. First the tie and then the blouse. Now all but her skirt and bra were in the pile on the floor and Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his head. Was this right?

"Please, Harry. I like you. Don't you like me?"

He opened his eyes and she was inches away. He swallowed hard and steeled himself. "Yes," he said firmly. And he took her in his arms and kissed her. Immediately he felt fresh tears falling down her cheeks but tried to ignore them. She was kissing him back so enthusiastically that he couldn't help but believe she was enjoying it. His suspicion was confirmed when she grabbed his hands and pushed them onto her breasts. Amazed, he gave a tentative squeeze and she moaned. "Harder." 

He squeezed again, harder this time, then reached up under her bra, found her nipples and gave them a squeeze too. She gasped and kissed him with renewed vigor, wriggling out of her bra and letting it fall into the pile on the floor. "Harry, this might sound crazy, but--" Cho began in between kisses.

Harry pulled off his shirt. "Is this what you want?" he asked excitedly. The tent in his jeans was becoming almost unbearable. He scrutinized Cho as she breathed heavily.

"I'm all yours, Harry."

"Mine?"

"Yours." And she was kissing him again and crying and fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. Hardly believing his luck, Harry rushed to help her pull them down, but she didn't wait for them to go down past his knees. As soon as his cock was in sight, poking through his boxers, she took it in both of her hands and started stroking vigorously. Harry gasped. He reached for her breasts again and twisted her nipples, remembering that she liked it hard. This only made her groan and stroke him faster and he felt his legs growing weak.

When she knelt down suddenly and took his cock all the way into her mouth he couldn't help but cry out. 

"Cho," he gasped, his knees bending almost against his will. He fell to the floor. With a sob, Cho pushed him onto his back and leaned over to continue sucking him.

He took deep breaths, trying to slow his heartbeat and keep his body under control. This was more intense than he could have ever imagined.

"Cho," he gasped again. "Please. Wait. I'm..." But he was too embarrassed to finish the sentence. She stopped, seeming to understand, and blushed, which looked quite odd on her tear streaked face.

She crawled up to lie on top of him with her hands resting on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Breathing heavily, Harry kissed her back and felt his body regain a little control.

"Make love to me, Harry." Cho whispered in his ear after the kiss. And she rolled off him onto her back, landing on the cushions they had been using for DA practice not more than an hour before.

He sat up and looked at Cho lying there on the floor, half naked, tears streaming down her face, eyes pleading with him. This had not been in any of his fantasies. But he had to admit he liked it. Without another word, he rolled over on top of her and kissed her again, reaching down with his hands to lift up her skirt and spread her legs. They were soft and trembling. He reached between to touch her pussy and found that it was dripping wet. 

She gasped at his touch. "Please, Harry!"

He obliged, positioning himself between her legs, pushing her skirt up onto her stomach, and thrusting into her. She moaned and cried while he pounded her pussy faster and faster. She clutched at his bare chest and screamed out, "Oh, Harry!" Her head lolled back on the floor and her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her mouth opened wide as if in surprise.

Harry was in ecstasy. He had never felt so alive, gripping Cho by the hips and thrusting like a jackhammer. He felt full of energy, like he could do this all night, even though he knew he couldn't go much longer without exploding inside her. Watching her lying beneath him, crying out and begging for more, he once again wondered how he had gotten so lucky?

Cho reached down to grab Harry's hips with her hands and bucked her own hips up into him, shaking with fresh tears. Struck by untold inspiration, Harry slowed down, leaned over and enveloped the crying Cho in his arms, rolling his hips in a circle and then thrusting up into her once, hard, as he kissed her neck. She sobbed even harder and gasped for breath. Harry began to move his hips steadily again, picking up a slower rhythm this time. He knew he was close to finishing and didn't know what to do.

"Cho?" He started, his voice hoarse.

"Harry?" Cho murmured, her voice thick with emotion and her face lined with pain and pleasure, her body convulsing with every new thrust.

"I'm gonna...soon...I'm..."

"Oh, please don't stop, Harry, it feels so good! Fuck me hard, Harry! Please!" Her voice was cracking with need.

Surprised but heartily reassured, Harry leaned back on his knees a little, gripped Cho's legs on either side of him and picked her up off the floor to get a fresh angle. 

"You like it hard?" Harry whispered as he pushed inside her again. She moaned in affirmation. "How hard?" he asked.

"So hard, Harry. Give it to me hard."

He thrust even harder this time, bucking his hips once with the wildest energy he could muster. Cho gasped and moaned again. "God, Harry. You're so big," she whispered in awe. "You make me so wet."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell." And gripping her legs again, he gave a third thrust, even harder than the second, and Cho actually screamed.

"YES! OH, YES!"

Overwhelmed by this encouragement, Harry pounded Cho as hard and as fast as he could, feeling her body trembling in his hands and letting her sobbing and whimpering wash over him. His own body was beginning to shake nearly uncontrollably and his thrusting became harder to control. He spasmed and broke rhythm. Cho sensed the change.

"Cum inside me, Harry," she whispered. "I want to feel you cumming inside me. Please."

So he did. He bucked his hips and spasmed and thrust over and over, pounding into her pussy until he couldn't hold back the release any longer. When she felt him explode inside her, she sobbed and held him tight. And when he collapsed on top of her, she kissed every inch of his face, wet with his sweat and her tears.

\-------------

"How was it?" Ron asked, back in the common room. He and Hermione both watched Harry eagerly.

There was an uncomfortable pause while Harry decided how to answer.

"Wet," he said finally.


End file.
